Should've Said No
by NeverShoutSammie
Summary: Life was normal for Christina and Lilly. They were dating musicians, best friends, ect... Well these girls are a, what's the word, oh yeah. Players. They have multipul boyfriends and they're both, well whores... Can they snap out of their player ways?


(Christina's point of view)

"Lilly, you have five minutes to get decent, and out to my car. Or I'm leaving you and you can fuck off." I called out to Lilly as I stood in the door way of the apartment she shared with Ryan.

I heard her grumble a loud reply, but it was to slurred to understand. "I'll take that as an 'okay'." I smiled softly and turned on my heels, heading for the elevator. There was nothing going on and no one was in the hallway.

Which was only to be expected seeming how it was five thirty in the morning. "Come on you piece of shit," I hit the button for the elevator again and waited for the doors to ding open. "Thank you," I smiled and walked inside, pushing the first floor button. I was currently on the tenth.

God, why'd they have to live so high up? Don't they know if the building ever catches on fire that they'll most likely die because they're so high up? "God, I need a cigarette." I murmured to myself, walking out of the small elevator.

"Where'd I park?" I asked myself as I lit the cigarette firmly held between my pink, strawberry passion flavored lips. "Oh," I mumbled seeing my car right in front of me.

"What the fuck could Lilly possibly be doing that's keeping her? I need to get my coffee and doughnuts as soon as possible or I'll go into a sugar coma." I sighed seeing her mane of dark brown hair appear in the door way of the apartment building.

"Please, take your sweet time darling. It's only been like a fucking hour." I laughed and got into my car, starting it with ease. "How'd you sleep darling? I bet you feel amazing right now." I smiled looking over at her. She looked like hell, and she smelt like a bottle of vodka.

"Shut up." she snapped at me as she put on MY favorite pair of sunglasses and crossed her legs underneath you.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was such a pissy person in the morning, add that and the hangover, and she was REALLY rude. "So, I was thinking. How about I kidnap you all day and take you to that concert at the park. Mark," A friend of mine whom I occasionally bum things from "Is working it and he'll get us in and backstage."

I glanced over at Lilly and was pleased with her answer, which was "Hell yeah."

"Alright, we'll do that. But first thing's first. We're going to Lu's." I smiled as I continued driving towards Lily and I's favorite diner. Fat Lu's. I know, kind of a odd name for a diner. But their food is to die for.

"You know something Chris. You seem so tough," started Lily with a smile as she looked at me. "But really you a sweet girl, and you honestly are a sweetie." she smirked at me as I gave a face that clearly meant "WHAT?"

"I mean look at you Chris." Lilly began glancing over at me with a smile. "You wear boots that could easily kill a person. You've always got some excuse or another to always look bad ass. And not to mention this car." she giggled leaning back against the seat a bit more.

"This car?" I asked looking over at her shocked. "This in not just a car Lilly. This is a black, mint condition, 1967 Chevy Impala. This is my baby." I smiled tapping lovingly on the steering wheel.

"Well, I'm not much into cars myself." Said Lilly with a small chuckle. "I can't even tell a Ford from a Dodge. Or whatever." she moved her hand in a dismissive manner and looked out of the passenger side window.

I knew she didn't want to say anymore while in the car, and I wasn't really in a chatty mood, nor was I feeling all that happy. However, my sprits were sure to brighten, Pete's was right in front of me!

Happily parking the car, Lily and I climbed out. "Soo.. You're paying right?" I asked her more in a joking manor, but the look she gave me said one thing 'Shut the fuck up, or I'll kill you.'

Hmm, is someone having problems at home?

"PETE!" I shrieked childishly as I wrapped my arm around the large man who had stepped out from behind the counter to greet us.

"Hello girls," Pete said with a soft smile as he lead them towards their booth. His round face bright red, his brow covered in sweat. And his mouth curved into a kind smile.


End file.
